


His Hart

by AlidaTean



Category: Girl Meets World, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Maya.





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt ,she had allowed herself to hope that he would chose her but he didn't. She always knew that hope was for suckers.Maya wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone and was really glad that their trip had to be cut short. 

She was relieved that Riley and her family were going to London and Zay and Lucus were going back to Texas for the summer.She didn't care what Farkle was up too,the boy had hurt her alot with his words on that rooftop.

It was truly a sad day when Farkle had chosen.Maya should have known that Riley would always be the first choice.She always got everything.

Maya didn't have anything to do over the summer,so she applied for a summer job.She didn't find anything close by and she didn't want to work at Topanga's.So she went a few blocks from her place.It was an upper neighborhood and she saw a vacancy notice on one of the shops. 

The place was swamped and the band was playing ,she thought that she recognised one of the players but ignored it.

It was unfortunate that Jake the owner had found someone that morning.Maya wad disappointed ,Jake was sympathetic to her and offered her a milkshake on the house.

She was busy texting and checking what her friends were up to on Facebook .The Matthews looked like they were having fun,Zay posted a funny picture of a pig.When she saw that Lucus had posted a picture of him and Riley,it was like a punch in the heart.She turned her phone off.

She was just about done with her milkshake ,when the lead singer dramatically quit right and then.She overhead Jakes telling the boys that they had to get another singer or they were out as well.

She felt bad for them.She heard them talking about how it would be impossible to find another great singer that quick for that little pay.Maya couldn't help but go to them when she heard how much they were getting paid.

"I can sing with you for that much".

When they turned to her Maya recognised Charlie Gardner.

"Maya!"

"Hey Charlie!."

He somehow managed to convince his friends and they allowed her to sing with them.At the end of the night,Maya had $45.It was more than she expected to make and she was happy about it.The boys told her to come again on Wednesday if she was interested in singing with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work.

Stiles was not coping with what happened this past year.He felt like he was losing his mind. He knew that Scott and and the pack blamed him, maybe that is why it was so easy for them to believe Theo over him.

His father was barely around ,Stiles knew that he didn't want to come home to him.His own father had lost so much faith in him that he took Scott's words as gospel.

This town was sucking the life out of him,if he didn't do something soon,he was going to end up locked up again.Stiles put away the cold supper he had prepared for his dad and did the dishes.

He went to his room and switched on the computer.He knew that he could graduate early ,he had been taking advance classes since he started high school.His grades were good enough that he could get in college early.

He didn't think that he was ready for college just yet.His thoughts were all over the place but , he knew that he couldn't face another year in Beacon Hills High.

He couldn't stay in this death trap town and remember how much blood he has on his hands.No one would notice if he fell off the face of the earth.Maybe if he left then his father would come home more.

He needed to find a place to go to.He didn't know where the Hales had gone,he wasn't sure that they would welcome him anyway. 

Instead he focused on finding a place he could stay at.The apartments on the upside of New York were too costly and the decent ones he could afford were either taken or far from the high school he planned to transfer to.

He was going to give up until he came across and ad about an apartment near the subway.It wasn't fancy but it seemed decent.It was a two bedroom apartment and the rent was affordable. 

He sent a transfer request to the school and he used the money he got from selling college assignments online ,to put in a deposit for the apartment. 

The rest of the money he planned to use to fix Roscoe. 

It took him two weeks to finalise everything,his father had effectively moved to the station by that time.None of the pack members contacted him.It was with resigned decision that he left his letter on the computer screen.

He put his luggage in the backseat and drove away from his childhood home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

The past had been a real eye opener for Maya. She had gotten a makeover and bought herself new clothes with the money that she had saved from her performances and some of the money she got from selling the clothes Shawn had bought for her.

She always regretted giving in to her friends's demands and selling those clothes to appease the group. They had meant a lot to her and she was hurt by her friends attitudes. It wasn't fair that she had to sacrifice what she wanted because it was similiar to what Riley had.

Maya knew that she was also to blame, she let them walk all over her and try to shape her in certain ways because she was afraid to lose their friendship. 

Charlie and the guys made her feel good about herself , to them she was just Maya a good singer. She wasn't stuck to the identity of being Riley's best friend. She was her own person.

Her relationship with her mother had improved and Maya took a chance and started calling Shawn "dad". The man had teared up the first time she said it and gave her a tight hug.

She made a new friend, his name was Stiles. He was a year older than her and worked near the same place as her. Maya and Stiles got to know each other better and soon he started eating lunch with her and the rest of the guys.

Maya found out that he was also going to the same high school as her, when they got to the school they found out they wouldn't be in the same classes. She was a bit disappointed about that.

She said goodbye to him and went to find her locker. The group was already there which meant their lockers were too far from each others. They had grown a bit over the summer. 

Maya was a bit self conscious when Zay got their attention by pointing towards her. Riley was hyper as ever and gave her a hug. She said hi to the rest of them and got another hug from Zay , she was glad Lucas and Frakle didn't hug her as well. 

Things were still a bit awkward. Maya had chosen to step back from Lucas when he refused to make a choice. While Lucas might have fooled himself into believing that Maya only had feelings for him because she pretended to be Riley for a few minutes. She knew the truth.

She had fallen for Lucas when Zay told them about what happend in Texas. Knowing that there was something dark in Lucas made Maya be drawn to him.It made her want to find out more and she liked how protective he was. Maya unlike Riley hadn't been afraid of Texas Lucas . It was the fact that he was Riley's unofficial boyfriend that stopped her from wanting more.

When he chose to ride that bull Maya was scared that he would be hurt. She couldn't believe that Riley would encourage him to do something so dangerous, it could've gotten him killed. 

She wished Riley hadn't exposed her crush. She made Maya believe that Lucas was free and him kissing her gave her hope for more. Frakle should have told her in private instead of in such a humiliating way.

He chose to hurt Maya to make Riley happy. Sometimes Maya wondered if Smakle could see that Frakle liked Riley . Would he choose Riley over her as he had done with Maya?.

" Damn sugar, you look hot !" Zay told her.

She saw Lucas 's eyes widen in surprise, Frakle nodded while Riley was shocked and Smakle also complimented her.

"Thanks. I decided to try something new over the summer." 

"Oh peaces , you should have waited for me ,we could have gone together. "

"Maybe next time."

" You cut your hair!?"

"Yeah , I got tired of long hair so I decided on a bob instead."

The bell rang and they went to their class. Riley was throwing her uncertain looks. She had a strange face when she looked at Maya. 

Maya groaned along with everyone who went to junior high school with them. Matthews was their teacher again!. He didn't look happy about it either. He went on to leacher them but he stopped mid sentence when he noticed her. Maya shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and was glad that he managed to pull himself together.

He told them to go find out how history shape them. It would be an individual task , Maya was happy about that. She didn't want to fall back to the same patterns as before .She needed to be her own person and make her mark without outside influences. This would be a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


End file.
